


Just a Tiny Secret

by RebornySuperbia



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: Evan accidentally finds out that Sophie is pregnant, and really doesn't know what to do.





	Just a Tiny Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I still adore Sophie and Evan even if all hope is lost for them now. So I'll post the fics I've written for them.

            Evan stared at the stick in his hand, eyes wide and thoughts racing through his head. He wasn’t sure how to feel, really. Nervous? Afraid? Betrayed, perhaps? Oh no, he didn’t pee on a stick and it came out positive. He found it hidden in Sophie’s drawer when he was looking for his phone charger. Charger forgotten, he sat on the floor of their bedroom with the door locked.

            Sophie was out getting something from the store. She would be back soon. Should he confront her? Should he be angry or glad? Evan sighed and stood up, and then he started pacing around the room. The thought of Sophie coming home made him even more nervous and more betrayed by her secret. “Damn it, Soph,” he muttered.

            Evan heard the front door open and flinched. He heard her calling his name, heard the shopping bags being put down. He walked to the door and stopped at it, his hand against the handle.

            “Evan?”

            “Yeah,” he said, “in here.”

            He heard her steps walking closer and closer to the door. She tried to open the door but it was still locked. Evan leaned his forehead against the door and sighed.

            “Evan? What’s going on?” She laughed a bit and tried the door again. “Evan?”

            Evan crouched down and slid the stick under the door, then sat on his knees. He waited for her to speak, to say anything, to laugh and say it wasn’t hers because her friends are slobs or they left it here because they were trying to keep a secret. But Sophie said nothing.

            “I-Is it…”

            “Yes. It’s mine.”

            Evan sighed, and some of the anger ebbed away, but the nervousness stayed.

            “Evan, why is the door locked?” Sophie asked, a tremble in her voice.

            Evan shrugged but realized she couldn’t see him. He sighed again and straightened his back. “I don’t know, Sophie. I’m just… I’m scared.”

            “Then open the bloody door, because I'm scared too.”

            Evan slowly got up and unlocked the door. Sophie faced him with tears in her eyes. He looked at the stick and then back at her. “W-Well?” he said. There was a slight tremble in his hands, so he buried them in his pockets.

            Sophie shifted uncomfortably on her feet and gave him a weak smile. “Well?” she said, wiping her eyes.

            “How long since you’ve known?” he asked.

            “Two… maybe three weeks?”

            “Jesus, Soph,” Evan muttered, running his hands against his face. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

            “Because I wasn’t sure! I needed more tests, and I… I was afraid, Evan,” she said, stepping closer to him.

            “But we were so careful,” Evan said, placing his hands on Sophie’s shoulder. “How could this happen?”

            “Well,” she said, glancing away from him. “Remember after my play, when you came in the dressing room?”

            “Dear god,” Evan breathed out, shaking his head. It was Sophie first stage role in London and he was just too proud of her. They both got caught up in the moment. While the changing room was stuffy and small, they managed. Truth be told, they almost broke the dresser.

            Sophie looked at him with tearful eyes. She brought her hands to his cheeks and smiled. “Evan, I get it,” she whispered. “This is unplanned for, but we’ll go through it, just like we go through everything.”

            “You mean sarcastically and slightly drunk?” Evan joked.

            “Slightly drunk sounds extremely tempting,” Sophie muttered.

            Evan chuckled, leaning in and kissing his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and slightly lifted her off the floor. He kept kissing her, his nervousness and fear of what might come was gone, and he smiled against Sophie’s soft lips.

            “I’m going to be a dad, Soph,” he whispered, gently lowering his wife to the ground. He was grinning, his palm against Sophie’s belly.

            Sophie rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. “ _We’re_ going to be parents,” she said.

            “I’m going spoil that little bastard so much.”

            “Don’t call our unborn child ‘little bastard’ please.”

            “We’re going to go to so many amusement parks. Now it’s not going to be weird if we got into the spinning teacups.”

            “Please, don’t mention any sort of spinning.” Sophie rubbing her fingers against her temples.

            “Soph,” Evan said, placing his palms against Sophie’s cheeks. He smiled and kissed her. “We’re going to be parents, and it’s going to be _awesome_.”

            “Are you ready for the throwing up and the cravings and the hormones?”

            “We have our married friends for that.”


End file.
